


The Illusion of Free Will

by ValleyofDeath



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Confliction of Morals, Don't make deals with demons, F/M, Flirting through piano duets, MC is useless at feelings, MC isn't a good person, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Purgatory, Slow Build, Slow Burn, but she's trying to be, it never works in your favour, kind of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyofDeath/pseuds/ValleyofDeath
Summary: You weren't a good person but you tried to redeem yourself. Just when you thought you succeeded, and were onto a peaceful afterlife, you suddenly had that violently ripped away from you.Your only chance of a possible way out is to help rehabilitate those who you thought couldn't be rehabilitated.Are you going to be any help without damning yourself in the process or will you fall victim to the endless schemes of a certain Radio Demon?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

You were hurtling downwards, fire licking at your skin. You were in too much of a daze to fully register your plummet, too shocked at what had just happened to you.

You were pushed. Pushed out of your ticket to paradise. Envy was a sin and those people you thought were your friends were clearly filled with it. You gritted your teeth and closed your eyes as the burning became too much and the smell of scorched feathers filled your nostrils. You had worked so hard to redeem yourself and now all that hard work was going to be for nothing.

When you opened your eyes the sky was dark red, a stark contrast to the bright blue you were used to. The heat was unbearable and as your eyes became adjusted you noticed a large pentagram in the sky. Dread filled your stomach as you realised where your supposed friends had banished you to.

Your landing was anything but smooth. Pain shot through your body like a bullet and you cried out in shock. It felt like your back was on fire and in all probability it most likely was. You rested your hand on the grass you looked at it in shock. It was dark red and bone dry. You were so shocked that there was grass in hell that it took you a second to realise the state of your right arm. When you did see it you paled and if you had any food in your stomach you would’ve thrown up. It was twist one hundred and eighty degrees and the bone was sticking out. Blood dripped onto the grass and the last thought you had before you fell unconscious was,

_‘It matches the colour of the grass.’_

*

“Hey Vaggie.”

“What?”

“You’re going to want to see this!”

Vaggie sighed and exited the hotel. Charlie was practically bouncing with excitement and the bright smile was more than slightly infectious. Vaggie allowed herself to be dragged along by Charlie who was talking very quickly.

“The solution to our problems is just round here.”

“What do you mean?”

“How we can redeem everyone!”

“But-“

“Here,” Charlie waved her hand, “See! We can do this!”

Vaggie looked over Charlie’s shoulder and recoiled at what she saw. Quickly she dragged her girlfriend away hissing,

“Are you insane? You want help from an angel?”

“No, not an angel,” Charlie protested, “See the wings? They aren’t a full angel yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before!”

“Charlie, please tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Purgatory!” Charlie cried, “The place where souls go when they’re not good enough for heaven but not bad enough to be down here! And right now we have someone from there right in our back yard!”


	2. Chapter 2

When your eyes fluttered open you initially thought that the whole thing had been just a horrific nightmare. You were in a surprisingly comfy bed and you weren’t in pain. However, when your eyes became adjusted to the light you realised that you were wrong.

You were in Hell. Your room was large and far different from you previous one. The colour scheme seemed to focus around red and black and as much as you hated to admit it the room was very beautiful. The bed was a large four poster with velvet curtain and made out of a dark oak. Plush carpet was on the floor and you looked around in wonder. This wasn’t how you pictured Hell.

“Oh good you’re awake! I wasn’t sure if you would be but it’s a relief that you are. I brought you some food just in case. You had a nasty fall and-“

You jumped quickly out of bed and glared at the demon in front of you. She was holding a tray of food and you looked at it suspiciously. She seemed shocked at your reaction but she recovered quickly and gave you a bright smile.

“I’m Charlie,” she said walking over and setting the tray down, “You fell into our backyard last night. We fixed you as best as you could but your wing-“

“What did you do to it?” you asked suspiciously

“You can understand me. That’s brilliant! Oh you’re going to be so much help!”

“What do you mean? Why would I help a demon?”

“Because we saved your life! We could’ve left you out there to anyone to find but we didn’t.”

“Vaggie…”

Another demon burst into the room causing you to move further away. One demon you might’ve been able to handle but not two. The new demon, Vaggie, glared at you as she continued,

“If it was up to me I wouldn’t have an angel in here.”

“I’m not an angel.” you said quickly

“How do we know she won’t kill us all?” Vaggie said to Charlie

This made you bristle. You stood up and stretched out your wings but a sharp pain made you cry out and quickly fold them up again.

“What have you done to me?” you hissed

“Nothing,” said Charlie quickly, “I think you must’ve fractured or sprained it when you landed. You also broke your arm and twisted your ankle.”

You looked down and saw your right arm was in a cast. You left ankle did hurt slightly but the pain in your wing was much more prominent.

“Thanks I guess,” you muttered, “But how- AHH!”

For the first time you looked behind you and saw the state of your wings. The once almost pure white feathers were now pitch black up to about half way up. You gingerly reached behind you and touched them. The feathers at the bottom were coated with a thick black oil like substance while those nearer the white feather seemed to be covered in charcoal. You watched in horror as a couple more feathers turned black.

“This isn’t good,” you said desperately, “Not good at all.”

“What’s the matter?” asked Charlie concern written all over her face, “Is something wrong.”

“That’s a bit of an understatement.” you muttered

“Then tell us.” Said Vaggie

You took a deep breath and looked at the two demon still unsure about whether or not to trust them. You realised that you were in Hell with demons who’d happily tear you to pieces and these two did help you so you sighed and sat on the bed.

“I’m really not an angel,” you said, “I came from Purgatory-“

“Knew it!” cried Charlie

“Right,” you said unsure about her reaction, “They can tell how close we are to redemption by the colour of our wings. White is for purity and black is for-“

“Sins.” Interrupted Vaggie, “So what? You were kicked out for being too sinful?”

To took a deep breath to calm yourself. You couldn’t afford to snap at her.

“I was pushed out.”

“By who?” asked Vaggie

“People I thought were my friends.”

“But doesn’t that mean that they’ll be thrown out?” Charlie asked, a frown on her face

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if I can get back but I’m not going to stop. The only way to get into Heaven was to redeem myself and I don’t even know if that’s possible down here. This is Hell,” you said bitterly, “Is there any good down here?”

Vaggie’s jaw clenched and she took a step towards you but Charlie put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

“This is where we come in and you can help us and how we can help you!” Charlie said excitedly

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know where you are?” she said again

“In Hell.”

“But where in Hell.”

“No.”

“This is a hotel!”

“You have hotels in Hell,” you said shocked, “Huh, I didn’t think you would.”

“But this isn’t any ordinary hotel!”

“Ok…”

“It’s a hotel that rehabilitates sinners and you, knowing about redemption and rehabilitation, can help us!”

You stared at the two of them. Charlie was beaming while Vaggie looked slightly unsure. She seemed a mixture of embarrassed at Charlie’s performance while also slightly hopeful.

“So you’ve opened a hotel to rehabilitate sinners?”

“Yes!” Charlie said still beaming

“In Hell?”

“Yes!”

Charlie seemed to be getting more excited with each question.

“And you want me to help you?”

“Yes!”

Charlie was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. You looked at her and Vaggie before you burst out laughing. You clutched your stomach and you leant against the bed. When you looked up you saw Charlie’s crestfallen face and even Vaggie looked slightly disappointed. When you saw their faces you stopped laughing and looked between the two of them.

“Oh fuck you’re serious aren’t you?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started adding more tags now that I know the MC's backstory for certain. More tags will be added as the story progresses though.
> 
> Enjoy!

“GAH!”

You cried out in pain and collapsed on the bed. Charlie quickly rushed over and put a gentle hand on your shoulder. Immediately you jumped away from her causing Vaggie to step forward in anger. Charlie shook her head at her and reluctantly she stepped back.

“What happened?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because you’re in pain.”

You looked at her curiously before sighing and said,

“While swearing isn’t a sin it isn’t approved of either. They… encourage us not to.”

“By what? Shocking you.” Said Vaggie

“Shocking,” you said bitterly, “That’s putting it mildly.”

“You don’t sound too happy about it.”

“It’ll be worth it to get into Paradise.”

“So will you help us?” asked Charlie leaning closer, “Please. With you on our side we’re sure to succeed.”

You hesitated and looked at the two demon, unsure. Could demons even reform, was that even a possibility? Surely this was their punishment for leading bad lives while they were alive. Of course you were no saint, you’d be the first to admit that, but you tried to reform while you were living.

“Look, err…”

“Oh right! I’m Charlie and this is Vaggie.”

“Right, nice to meet you. Charlie, I don’t know if this is realistic. Rehabilitating demons, isn’t that kind juxtaposition in terms? People are in Hell because they refused to repent while they were alive. It’s contradictory.”

“So you won’t help us.”

“Even if I did I don’t think it’s possible for you to.”

Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other and Charlie sighed.

“Ok,” she said sadly, “I guess it was worth a shot. You can stay here until you’re healed.”

“Then we expect you out.” Said Vaggie bluntly

“Woah, woah, woah, wait, what?”

“You really didn’t expect to stay here full time did you?” said Vaggie, “We thought you might be some help but clearly you’re not.”

“So what, you’re threatening me? Help you or get thrown out to the wolves.”

“No-“

“Yes.”

“You don’t know what they’ll do to me,” you cried, “Kill me, rape me, or worse! You can’t do that to me!”

“We can.”

You looked between the two of them and slumped in submission. Vaggie smiled at Charlie who looked slightly uneasy at your predicament.

“Alright,” you said, “I’ll help.”

“And don’t just say that and not actually help,” said Vaggie sternly, “We expect you to pull your weight with this!”

“Ok, I will.”

“Really?” Charlie sounded hopeful and happy again, “You’ll really help us?”

“Yeah, I will.”

“So we have a deal?”

“Err, let’s use the term agreement rather than deal.”

Charlie bounded over and wrapped her arms around you tightly. You stumbled over in shock but regained your balance by steadying yourself on a bedpost. You looked over Charlie’s shoulder at Vaggie who was still looking at you suspiciously.

“How do we know you’re not lying?”

“You saw what happened to me when I did something up there,” you pointed upwards, “Didn’t approve of. You really don’t want to see what’ll happen when I commit something they view as an actual sin.”

“Oh this is going brilliant,” Charlie had let go of you and was pacing around the room, “You can tell us what’ll work and won’t work. Oh we’ll have sinner reformed in no time!”

She stopped suddenly and spun around to face you. Before you had time to protest Charlie grabbed your good arm and started dragging you out of the room.

“Oh you’ve got to meet the others!” she said, “They’re going to love you!”

“Hon-” said Vaggie but Charlie had already left the room with you. She sighed and started following her. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

*

“So,” Angel leant against the bar and smirked at Husk, “Who’s the broad that they dragged in. Seemed pretty keen on getting your help. Foursome or something like that. I’m hurt that you didn’t want me involved in your-”

“For medical purposes,” interrupted Husk, “Why do you care.”

“Hey! If two demons come dragging a half dead angel like thing through this hotel then I have a right to know! I have a reputation to upkeep! I didn’t know you were a doctor. You can give me a full body examination any time.”

Before Husk could response Charlie burst into the foyer.

“Everyone,” she cried, “This is…”

She looked at you.

“Y/n.”

“Y/n,” she continued brightly, “And she’s going to help us make this hotel a success.”

As you looked at the surprised demons in front of you, and watched helplessly as they burst out laughing, you realised that this might’ve been the biggest mistake you made in your afterlife. What you didn’t notice was some of the feathers nears the top of your wings turning from black to a dark grey. Unfortunately, you weren’t the only one who noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now things are about to get interesting!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Charlie put a gentle hand on your shoulder in reassurance but you felt like you should be reassuring her. She was still smiling but her eyes told a different story. IT looked as though she was trying it hard to keep it together. Vaggie took one look at her before turning on the other demons.

“Listen here you arseholes,” she yelled, “We have finally found something-“

“Someone.” You muttered

“That might-“

“Will.”

“Help us out. The least you can do so show some fucking respect.”

“To who?” asked the taller of the two, “The actual fucking angel? I can’t believe you actually brought a fucking angel into this hotel.”

“I’m not even an angel.”

“Wait what?!” he suddenly yelled, “What d’ya mean you’re not an angel?”

“I’m from purgatory.”

“Huh?”

“A place between Heaven and Hell.”

“So, what does that mean? You’re some sorta… baby angel?”

“Err, no.”

“Whatever, no like you’re gonna be much help anyway.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Look toots,” he smirked, “We don’t need help from some fucked up looking angel. Look at ya, ya looked half dead. You ain’t gunna be much help. What’a ta say you won’t just ditch us once you’ve been ‘redeemed’ or whatever?”

“Angel.” Said Charlie quietly

“Because I made a promise.”

“So we’re just have to take ya word for it?”

“Yes.”

The demon, who you guessed was called Angel (ironic), looked at Charlie.

“You believe her?”

“Yes I do.”

“That she can actually be some help?”

“If anyone knows anything about redemption and rehabilitation it’s y/n.”

“I mean I’m probably not the best.”

“You’re our only hope.” Charlie said grabbing your hands

“I already said I’d help you!”

Charlie dragged you over to the two other demons with Vaggie following behind.

“Y/n,” she said, “This is Angel and Husk. Husk helped patch you up when we brought you in.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously don’t, I have a reputation to keep.”

“Niffty should be around here somewhere and then there’s-“

“Charlie,” hissed Vaggie, “We need to talk.”

“What about?”

“More like who.”

“What do you- oh,” Charlie’s face fell again, “Right yeah.”

She looked back at you and gave you a bright grin.

“I’ll be right back. I sure the three of you will get along wonderfully!”

As Vaggie dragged Charlie away an awkward silence fell over the three of you.

“Sooo,” said Angel, “You wanna drink?”

You sighed and leant against the bar.

“Sure,” you said rubbing your eyes, “Why not?”

This got surprised looks from the two of them.

“That I wasn’t expecting,” said Angel wrapping one arm around your shoulders and another around yours waist, “Ya sure ya allowed to? Won’t piss of the old man in the sky?”

“As long as I don’t get pis-“ you broke off and took a deep breath, “Too drunk then I’ll be alright. One drink won’t kill me.”

“Down here you can never sure.”

“How did you get down here anyway kid?” asked Husk as he pushed a drink towards you, “I thought-“

“Oh no, this won’t do at all!”

Husk was interrupted by a very small and excitable demon who crashed into you. You stumbled forward and grabbed the bar as she started prodding you and looking at your wings.

“Hi I’m Niffty.”

“Y/n.”

“Another woman! Have you booked in here as well? Charlie seemed very excited earlier so you must be the reason. Did you know your wings are filthy! You should really get them cleaned? How did you get them so dirty?”

A million questions were bombarded at you and you couldn’t answer them all at once.

“Is his oil or tar or some or something else? You need to get them clean right away. Come on,” she grabbed you hand, “I can help.”

Before you had time to react the atmosphere in the room changed. Shadows grew and deepened and you looked nervously at Husk and Angel. Husk disappeared under the bar while Angel appeared to be looking for an escape but couldn’t find one. The only person who didn’t look nervous who Niffty who was now standing on the bar and trying to reach for the top of your wings.

“And who?” said a voice as a pair of hands was placed on your shoulders, “Do we have here?”


	5. Chapter 5

You froze when you felt the hands land on your shoulders. You didn’t know that there was going to be another demon at the hotel and you wondered why Charlie hadn’t mentioned this earlier.

“Well?” he asked leaning down, “Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?”

“I’m y/n.”

“Speak up my dear! You really shouldn’t mumble.”

Pulling yourself free from the grip you stumbled forward a couple of steps before steadying yourself in the bar. You took a deep breath before turning around and offering your hand. Manners was one of the many things drilled into you. In some cases quite literally.

“I said, I’m y/n. And you are?”

The first thing that struck you about the demon in front of you was his smile. It practically took up the whole of his face and his mouth was filled with sharp teeth. It filled you with a sense of unease and dread the exact opposite of the emotions that a smile was meant to fill you with. Just as your hand started to lower he quickly gripped it and pulled you forward.

“Alastor pleasure to meet you sweetheart.”

“Right.”

“And how,” he said looking behind you, “Is it possible that someone like you has fallen into our little pit.”

“Someone like me?”

“The apparent evidence that souls can be redeemed! Yet you still end up down here with the rest of us. Seeing you try and crawl out with the rest of the damned is going to be amusing.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Excuse me?”

Behind you Husk closed his eyes while Angel watched on in curiosity. You clearly had no idea who you were dealing with. The demon’s smile grew strained and his grip on your hand tightened.

“There is no ‘try’.”

“You accept that this idea of rehabilitation is futile?”

“No, it isn’t futile. I was almost-“

“Redeemed? Then why are you down here.”

“The jealousy of others. Nothing to do with me.”

“It’s entirely to do with you.”

“How do you work that out?”

“Oh my dear, without you being so, oh what’s the word, prideful there would’ve been no reason for you to end up here. You perfect wings covered in sin.”

You tried to pull your hand free but Alastor held on tight.

“Let go.” You said

Before Alastor could reply a blade was at his throat. He glanced down at it and you looked to your side to see Vaggie holding a spear at him.

“Let go,” she said, “Before I regret not stabbing you when you first came here.”

“No need for threats,” he said letting go of your hand, “Just making our newest staff member feel welcome.”

As you rubbed some feeling back into your hand Charlie came over to you and gently took your elbow.

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” she asked as she led you away, “Alastor is incredibly powerful and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I’m fine.”

“You didn’t…”

“Didn’t what?”

“Make a deal with him?”

“No,” you said smiling, “That’s the one thing I know will make sure I never leave here.”

“Good,” Charlie visibly relaxed, “Now we have some important things to discuss. If you’re feeling up to it of course.”

“I’ll see how I go.”

You looked over your shoulder briefly and saw Vaggie still threatening Alastor. He was ignoring her and looking straight at you. You shivered which caused his smile to widen and you to quickly look away.

Oh yes, your stay here was definitely going to be amusing.


	6. Chapter 6

“So,” said Charlie once she had led you away, “How are you finding things?”

“Strange.”

“I expected that. But strange in a good way right?”

“Just… strange. It’s a lot different from up there.”

“I suppose so,” Charlie ushered you into an office, “Please take a seat. We need to talk over a few things.”

Dread settled in the pit of your stomach as you took a seat on the comfy leather chair. Charlie gave you a reassuring smile as she took the seat behind the desk and leant forward.

“Tell me everything.” She said excitedly

“About what?”

“Purgatory!”

“What exactly do you want to know?”

“How does it work? Is it like a waiting room? Do you have to do tasks?”

“It’s more like a school,” you said, “We do have tasks to do but it’s more about trying to be a good person. We’re encouraged to take up hobbies and exercise and just try to better ourselves. People who were addicted to stuff when they were alive received counselling of some description.”

“Fascinating,” said Charlie as she quickly scribbled notes, “And what about-“

“If you went against what was expected of you?”

Shadows grew and you didn’t need to look around to know that Alastor was right behind you. You grimaced and Charlie looked briefly uncertain.

“What are you doing here?” you asked

“Why I am the Princess’s business partner,” he said walking in front of you, “I have a right to be here my dear.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

His smile remained but you saw a flash of displeasure flash across his eyes. You quickly looked away and back at Charlie.

“Alastor does have a point,” she said quietly, “How did you make sure that people followed the rules?”

“Well you saw what happened when I did something they disapproved of,” you said, “Electric shocks.”

“I don’t think that’ll work down here.” Said Charlie

“Why not?”

“Oh my dear,” said Alastor ignoring what you said earlier, “You really have no idea of the depravity that is enjoyed by some of the less inhabitants of Hell.”

You were silent for a moment, lost in thought, then your eyes widened.

“Are you saying that people might enjoy getting shocked?” you said

Charlie looked slightly embarrassed while Alastor burst out laughing.

“Might even encourage them to sin more!” he said gleefully

“But what about actual sins?” asked Charlie, “What happens then?”

You shrunk back in your chair.

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” you said quietly

“Y/n-“

“Please Charlie. I’ve been through a lot today. Can we talk about it another time?”

Charlie hesitated for a moment before nodding.

“Alright. You’ve been very helpful and have given me plenty of ideas to think about.” She gave you a beaming smile, “With your help we’re sure to make a success of this! Now let me show you back to your room.”

“No need,” said Alastor walking towards you, “Allow me.”

You moved away slightly not wanting to spend time alone with the demon.

“I think I can remember-“ you started

Before you could finish your sentence Alastor linked his arm with your and started dragging you out of the room.

“Nonsense. This place is crawling with demons and no gentleman should ever let a lady walk off into danger on her own.”

 _‘You’re no gentleman.’_ You thought bitterly

Alastor’s smile grew as though he had read your thoughts. You gave Charlie a pleading look and she answered it with a helpless one. When the door slammed shut behind the two of you, you were alone with the one person who truly terrified you in this place.

Oh joy.


	7. Chapter 7

You dragged helplessly through the hotel’s corridors. Alastor was humming a tune and it was starting to grate on you. You took a deep breath and said,

“I can find my way back by myself.”

“Impossible!”

“And you know that because?”

“Simple deduction. You’ve been dragged around, ambushed by others, hardly any time to really know where you are or where you went. Unless,” he stopped walked and looked down at you, “Dying has given you a far superior memory than us lowly demons.”

“That’s unfair.”

“And yet you don’t deny it.”

You tried to pull your arm free but that just caused him to increase his grip.

“Why are you even here?” you asked, “You clearly don’t believe that this will work.”

“And neither do you.”

“I-“

“A belief that only those who redeem themselves in life can enter Heaven. A belief reinforced by those above. You might be playing along to the Princess’s game but you don’t actual believe that she’ll succeed.”

“Fu-“

You caught yourself just in time. Alastor’s grin widened at your almost slip and you took a deep breath.

“You’re doing this deliberately.”

“I don’t follow.”

“Trying to make me make mistakes. Trying to ruin all the hard work I’ve done to prove that I’m not like-“

“Like what? Or should I say, who?”

You looked briefly into his eyes before looking away.

“I’m going now. I can find my own way.”

You made to move away but Alastor was faster. He slammed you against the door and you looked up defiantly.

“You’ll do well,” he said, “To remember where you are.”

He leant down and just then he opened the door and quickly pushed you inside.

“Goodbye my dear,” he said, “I’ll be seeing you again very soon.”

You looked around and to your surprise you were in your room. You looked back at Alastor who gave you a wave and slammed the door in your face. Keeping your temper around him was going to be harder than you thought and you could tell that he was being like that on purpose.

*

You awoke sometime later to someone prodding your back. You had moved to the bed and you had to admit they were very comfy. You opened your eyes and saw Niffty. You let out a cry of shock and fell off the bed. Niffty seemed unaffected by your outburst and instead went to grab your wings.

“These are filthy,” she said, “You’re going to stain the sheets.”

“What the- How did you get in?”

“Alastor told me to assist you.”

“Did he now?”

“Yes,” with surprising strength she pulled you to your feet, “Now hurry up! I really have to get this cleaned up and the sheets washed. Hopefully they won’t stain.”

You took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself down. Maybe things weren’t going to go as smoothly as you initially thought.


End file.
